Perfecta
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa era una princesa para Yamato, intocable y lejana a él, pero cambiará de idea con el tiempo y se dará cuenta de que ella era perfecta para él / Regalo de cumpleaños para Tale (TrueAleCriollo) :3
Algo tarde, pero aquí traigo mi regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial para las Mimatas: **Tale** :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida mía! Espero que hayas pasado bien y pues, me disculpo enormemente por no haber entregado esto antes :c

Éste fic fue inspirado en una canción de la agrupación favorita de Tale, **One Direction** , _Perfect_. Espero que sea de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Tale :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Mimi Tachikawa era una princesa para Yamato, intocable y lejana a él, pero cambiará de idea con el tiempo y se dará cuenta de que ella era perfecta para él.

* * *

 **.**

 **Perfecta**

Yamato conocía a la tanta cantidad de chicos que iban a ella. Su estilo romántico y promesas de tardes bajo el sol con poemas al oído. Él se imaginaba que esas cosas bonitas que ella solía llevar en sus prendas o en su cabello o en sus zapatos, todas, eran regalos caros que a ella le gustaba recibir. Y creía que eso era todo lo que ella quería, toda la atención que una princesa caprichosa y mimada querría.

Pero cuando la vio en uno de sus conciertos, vestía como cual diva a pesar del humo del lugar y los sonidos estridentes que salían de los parlantes. Ella se movía al ritmo de su bajo y sus labios pronunciaban lo que él cantaba. Sus pestañas se movían casi llamándolo.

Y creyó que se había perdido cuando la vio allí, pero quizá había algo más de Mimi Tachikawa que él no conocía. O quizá, ella sólo sentía curiosidad por saber qué eran los conciertos de rock de los que él era partícipe y protagonista.

Sólo era curiosidad, concordó.

Como cuando sus labios se encontraron en uno de sus conciertos, con el alcohol excedido en ambos y dirigiendo el compás de sus movimientos en la oscuridad del local; entre nicotina, música elevada, había probado esos labios carnosos y sí, eran dulces y jugosos, como cuales fresas que pruebas en verano. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo acabaron así, pero la verdad era que la pared que los soportaba tenía mucho qué contar, caricias clandestinas, palabras entrecortadas y la conciencia guardada en alguna parte desconocida, donde no pueda ser encontrada.

Y ella continuó con sus príncipes de brillantes armaduras, los prospectos de chicos que cualquier chica querría presentar a sus padres, de los que traían flores y chocolates… Mientras que él había sido sólo un experimento, una simple cata movida por la curiosidad. Era entendible, después de todo, él mostraba ser todo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada y quizá eso la instó a besarlo aquella noche.

Y se lo repetía cada vez que la veía pasar y sus ojos lo encontraban. Almendras que jugaban a dos bandos: la princesa y la gitana, la que bailaba en salones de primera clase y la que seducía en conciertos, con besos ardientes y manos aventureras.

Mimi Tachikawa era una complejidad. Y quizá, él también tenga curiosidad, pero ella nunca sería su tipo.

O eso creyó antes de que ella volviera a hacer de las suyas, de confundirlo con esa doble moral que la hacía ser tan libre, tan versátil y que cambiaba de dirección como el mismo viento.

―¿Cuándo me escribirás una canción? ―La oyó pronunciar una vez en la que lo encontró sólo en el salón de música.

Podría jurar que ella esperó el momento oportuno para moverse y entonces descubrió a la gitana acechándolo en lo secreto. Evocó una sonrisa al imaginarse que Mimi era mucho más compleja de lo que creyó.

―Si no te importa que escriba sobre desamores ―Ofreció y vio una sonrisa felina en ella, de esos que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera.

―Entonces, escribe de las mías. Te puedo entretener un buen rato.

Ella tenía historias de cuentos de hadas, con príncipes que obsequiaban costosos regalos o paseos en bellos lugares. Que ofrecían sus manos para que ella depositara su corazón sin vacilo y que la abrazaban sin que ella se los pidiera.

Ella no era su tipo, porque él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso. Él era el cantaba en las plazas y amplificaba su voz bajo la cúpula de una Catedral, rezando versos de rechazo, de miedos, de demonios que lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños y a veces, se reproducían como sombras en su caminar.

Y a pesar de lo brillante que lucía la joven, era esa parte de él, la rota, la oscura, la poco atractiva, la que la llamaba cada vez más.

Y Mimi parecía perder el interés en las cenas en restaurantes renombrados, porque compartían platillos caseros a la luz de la luna, o la tranquilidad en sus caminatas que le ofrecían tantos otros, por recorridos nocturnos montados en su moto, mientras ella estiraba los brazos al cielo y dejaba que el viento desarreglara su cabello.

Mimi dejó de encontrar atractivas las promesas bajo pérgolas y atardeceres, para susurrarle al oído sus fantasías, sus deseos, sus sueños y hacerlo enrojecer. Se olvidó de las grandes fiestas de etiqueta y se concentró en esos recónditos lugares que escapaban a la imaginación de sus padres, de los que cualquiera callaría por no poder pronunciar sus nombres y, donde fuera que estuviese, ella dejaba libre lo que él no conocía y comenzaba a encontrar atractivo como peligroso aquel candente deseo por apreciar el momento, por vivir el presente y caminar descalza en búsqueda de lo que ambos anhelaban.

Entonces la princesa de Chanel se desnudaba ante él y dejaba que tomara todo de ella, mientras ella lo hacía suyo, lo hechizaba y lo condenaba a sus caderas, a sus senos, a su piel, a su sexo, a su perversidad, a su ternura, a sus miedos, a todo lo que ella escondía bajo el tul rosa y que sólo quería que él se lo arrebatara.

―No soy lo que buscas ―Se atrevió a decir una vez, movido por la desesperación de encontrarse tan hundido en ella. A él se le daba muy mal hacer promesas y a veces temía de lo que ella fuera a hacer de él.

Ella lo miró con esos de otoño y mordió dulcemente su mentón, haciéndole cerrar los ojos un instante.

―¿Y qué crees que estoy buscando? ―Inquirió ella.

No supo qué responder, porque ella, al caminar, no parecía dejar huellas qué seguir y se perdía y se encontraba y volvía a perderse cuando ella lo atrapaba.

―Cariño, eres perfecto para mí ―Susurró al besarlo, como princesa y como gitana, como la que quería pertenecer y la que no era presa de nadie.

Mimi Tachikawa era el viento, era lo efímero y lo etéreo, pero también lo hacía sentir eterno y por primera vez, quiso dejarse abandonar en alguien y vivir ese lapso de fantasía y realidad que encontraba en ella.

Quizá se equivocó con ella, sí. Porque sus zapatos de cristal eran sólo una parte de toda la complejidad que ella albergaba.

Entonces comprendió que sí, que Mimi era _perfecta_ para él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
